


Джентльмен

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Сложный мир состоит из простых вещей, суть которых всегда должен кто-то объяснять. Или же немного про детство и дни рождения Майкрофта и Шерлока.





	Джентльмен

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения для чудесной Буши ♥ Ждало своего часа, потому как попало в выкладку команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) События 4 сезона автором не учитывались.  
> 3) Очередной кид!фик ;-)  
> 4) Бета — Кицунэ ♥

Май­кроф­ту три. Он уже умен не по го­дам, хо­тя ему еще мно­гое пред­сто­ит уз­нать и по­нять, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся в об­щем стро­ении ми­ра. Его на­ряжа­ют в луч­ший вы­ход­ной кос­тюмчик с муль­тяш­ной ут­кой, ко­торым он, по прав­де, да­же гор­дится, а по­верх цеп­ля­ют за­бав­но­го ви­да ба­боч­ку, что­бы он по­ходил на ма­лень­ко­го джентль­ме­на. Впро­чем, отец его за­час­тую и на­зыва­ет так — из-за под­чер­кну­то серь­ез­но­го ви­да. Ма­муля обыч­но толь­ко за­ливис­то хо­хочет, зас­лы­шав по­пыт­ки Май­кроф­та вы­гово­рить это по­ка еще слож­ное для не­го сло­во.  
  
 _Джен-тель-мен._  
  
Ть­фу, га­дость. Кто толь­ко при­думал та­кие бук­венные конс­трук­ции, язык же мож­но сло­мать. Май­крофт, хо­тя нет — по­ка еще Май­ки, — смеш­но мор­щит лоб, раз­гля­дывая сло­жен­ные ку­бики, и ре­ша­ет, что на се­год­ня их мож­но ос­та­вить в по­кое. Че­рез па­ру ча­сов дом на­пол­нят гос­ти, что бу­дут но­ровить пот­ре­пать его за ще­ки и рас­ска­зать ро­дите­лям, ка­кой хо­роший у них рас­тет ка­рапуз, а сам Май­ки бу­дет воз­награж­ден за тер­пе­ние и хо­рошее по­веде­ние вкус­ным де­сер­том. За торт, ко­торый ма­муля ис­пекла вче­ра ве­чером, мож­но и по­тер­петь. А еще — за пер­вый в его жиз­ни дип­ло­мат. Пусть и не­боль­шой, да еще и си­него цве­та, ни­как не под­хо­дящий серь­ез­ным лю­дям, но дип­ло­мат. Под уми­лен­ные взгля­ды мно­гочис­ленных ку­зин ма­мули Май­крофт ос­мотрит по­дарок ро­дите­лей, рас­сорти­ру­ет ос­тавши­еся (ну по­терял па­роч­ку, что по­делать) ка­ран­да­ши по цве­там, зах­ва­тит лю­бимый аль­бом и все ак­ку­рат­но раз­ло­жит по мес­там в но­во­об­ре­тен­ной ве­щице. Май­кроф­ту нра­вит­ся по­рядок. И хо­рошее нас­тро­ение ро­дите­лей. Он зна­ет: пос­леднее час­то за­висит от не­го. По­тому се­год­ня луч­ше по­шире улы­бать­ся, он ведь не хо­чет расс­тро­ить па­пу с ма­мулей?  
  
Май­кроф­ту че­тыре. Он уже уме­ет чи­тать, да­же не по сло­гам, а еще спо­собен вы­гово­рить то са­мое прок­ля­тое «джентль­мен», что уже проч­но прик­ле­илось к не­му, спа­сибо до­рогим родс­твен­ни­кам. Хо­тя детс­тво и счи­та­ют без­за­бот­ной по­рой, но Май­крофт, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь у ог­ромно­го зер­ка­ла в хол­ле, час­то ло­вит се­бя на мыс­ли, что ему сто­ит по­мень­ше улы­бать­ся. Нес­коль­ко дней на­зад он ли­шил­ся пер­во­го мо­лоч­но­го зу­ба, и эта ды­ра, по­яв­ля­юща­яся, сто­ит лишь рас­тя­нуть гу­бы, сму­ща­ет его. Он хму­рит­ся, дот­ра­гива­ясь язы­ком до про­рехи в дес­не, и, ус­по­ка­ивая се­бя са­мого, вспо­мина­ет сло­ва па­пы, что сов­сем ско­ро на этом мес­те по­явит­ся но­вый зуб, луч­ше преж­не­го, ко­рен­ной, креп­кий. Ес­ли Май­крофт бу­дет хо­рошим маль­чи­ком, то ни­каких проб­лем с этим не воз­никнет.  
  
Май­крофт счи­та­ет се­бя хо­рошим. Ему все об этом го­ворят. Он не раз­ри­совы­ва­ет сте­ны фло­мас­те­рами, как со­сед­ская Бет­ти; он не тас­ка­ет ко­шек за хвост, как сы­новья мис­сис Флет­чер из до­ма за уг­лом; он да­же с про­гул­ки ни­ког­да не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в пе­репач­канной свер­ху до­низу одеж­де. Без па­дений и мел­ких ра­нений не об­хо­дит­ся — тут да, он пло­ша­ет, да­же шрам на ло­дыж­ке, на­вер­ное, ос­та­нет­ся еще на­дол­го, но и в этом Май­крофт ви­нова­тым се­бя не счи­та­ет. Он все­го лишь хо­тел рас­смот­реть поб­ли­же стран­но­го ви­да пти­цу, дроз­да, как поз­же ему объ­яс­ни­ли стар­шие маль­чиш­ки. Толь­ко вот вет­ка бы­ла рас­счи­тана лишь на пер­на­тое соз­да­ние, а не на «чу­до в перь­ях», как, всплес­нув ру­ками, на­рек­ла Май­кроф­та ма­муля. Хо­рошо хоть не сер­ди­лась.  
  
На день рож­де­ния Май­крофт по­луча­ет книж­ку с рас­крас­ка­ми — не луч­ший по­дарок для та­кого взрос­ло­го маль­чи­ка, ка­ким он се­бя счи­та­ет, за­то об­ложку ук­ра­ша­ет ве­лико­леп­ный дрозд. И Май­крофт не мо­жет сдер­жать дет­ско­го вос­торга: со всех ног бе­жит к ма­муле, об­ни­ма­ет ее за но­ги и ве­село сме­ет­ся, бор­мо­ча ку­да-то ей в брю­ки о том, как бу­дет раз­ри­совы­вать это все вмес­те с па­пой. Ма­муля лишь треп­лет ему во­лосы, лас­ко­во улы­ба­ясь, и ве­лит ид­ти к се­бе, пе­ре­оде­вать­ся к ужи­ну, — они сно­ва, уже тра­дици­он­но, ожи­да­ют гос­тей. Креп­че пе­рех­ва­тывая свое сок­ро­вище, Май­крофт не­мед­ленно ис­полня­ет ее прось­бу. Толь­ко книж­ку на вся­кий слу­чай пря­чет в си­ний дип­ло­мат. Что­бы ни­куда не по­дева­лась. А сам дип­ло­мат — то­же на вся­кий слу­чай, без зло­го умыс­ла, ко­неч­но, — за­совы­ва­ет под по­душ­ку. Он уме­ет хра­нить ве­щи.  
  
Раз­ду­мывая над тем, что луч­ше на­деть, Май­крофт по при­выч­ке тя­нет­ся к ста­рой ба­боч­ке. На­до ведь про­из­вести на гос­тей хо­рошее впе­чат­ле­ние? Им нра­вят­ся маль­чи­ки в ба­боч­ках. Всем нра­вят­ся маль­чи­ки в ба­боч­ках. Джентль­ме­ны.  
  
Май­кроф­ту пять. И он впер­вые за­думы­ва­ет­ся о том, что бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо поп­ро­сить у ро­дите­лей за­вес­ти со­баку. У той са­мой Бет­ти жи­вет сра­зу двое щен­ков, ми­лых и за­бав­ных лаб­ра­доров, что так и но­ровят лиз­нуть те­бя в са­мый нос. По­ка еще у них не по­луча­ет­ся, они мел­кие, но па­ра ме­сяцев, Май­крофт уве­рен, и они смо­гут с лег­костью сши­бить его с ног.  
  
У Кар­ла, их но­вого со­седа, до­ма оби­та­ет нес­коль­ко ко­шек. Хо­тя Май­крофт — уже не Май­ки, но по­ка еще толь­ко Майк — и уме­ет уже счи­тать, но все рав­но пос­то­ян­но сби­ва­ет­ся, пы­та­ясь по­нять, сколь­ко же их. Ма­ма Кар­ла доб­ро­душ­ная жен­щи­на, за­ботит­ся не толь­ко о сво­их пи­том­цах, но еще и под­кар­мли­ва­ет без­домных. Она нра­вит­ся Май­кроф­ту, хоть он и нас­то­рожен­но от­но­сит­ся к но­вым в ок­ру­ге лю­дям. Толь­ко эта жен­щи­на всег­да улы­ба­ет­ся, пос­то­ян­но чем-то за­нята, а ес­ли не ра­бота­ет, то си­дит на кры­леч­ке, в крес­ле-ка­чал­ке, и чи­та­ет пух­лые жур­на­лы. Карл го­ворил, что они не толь­ко про мо­ду, а и во­об­ще про все на све­те. Май­крофт не про­верял, а по­тому ве­рит Кар­лу на сло­во. Хо­тя все же сам пред­по­чита­ет жур­на­лам и га­зетам обыч­ные кни­ги.  
  
К сло­ву, у не­го на­конец по­луча­ет­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но пре­одо­леть весь­ма кру­тую лес­тни­цу на вто­рой этаж без чь­ей-ли­бо по­мощи, а пос­ле — по­пасть в биб­ли­оте­ку. Та­кого раз­но­об­ра­зия, как в этой ком­на­те, Май­крофт еще ниг­де преж­де не встре­чал, а по­тому ока­зыва­ет­ся оча­рован­ным. Ес­ли бы не се­год­няшний праз­дник, к ко­торо­му ро­дите­ли на­чали го­товить­ся заб­ла­гов­ре­мен­но, то он бы и день рож­де­ния про­вел в ок­ру­жении раз­но­об­разных кни­жек. Да­же ес­ли он по­нятия не име­ет, что та­кое си­ла то­ка и бро­унов­ское дви­жение, то прос­мотр кар­ти­нок по­ка ник­то не от­ме­нял. Май­крофт вни­матель­но изу­ча­ет фо­тог­ра­фии муд­рых дя­дюшек, от­пе­чатан­ные в тол­стых фо­ли­ан­тах, до ко­торых ему уда­ет­ся дос­тать, и ду­ма­ет, что так на­вер­ня­ка и выг­ля­дят нас­то­ящие джентль­ме­ны. Из ба­боч­ки, кста­ти, Май­крофт счи­та­ет, что уже вы­рос, а по­тому се­год­ня к гос­тям со­бира­ет­ся вый­ти в иде­аль­но от­гла­жен­ных брюч­ках и ру­баш­ке с гал­сту­ком. Сам нас­то­ял. Ма­муля толь­ко улыб­ну­лась, а отец по­лумеч­та­тель­но от­ме­тил, что у них рас­тет бу­дущий по­литик. Кто та­кой по­литик, Май­крофт ре­шил не уточ­нять — он уве­рен, что ра­но или поз­дно най­дет от­вет в од­ной из сво­их кни­жек, а это нам­но­го ув­ле­катель­ней, не­жели слу­шать чьи-то рас­ска­зы.  
  
Ро­дите­ли бу­дут дол­го сме­ять­ся, при­поми­ная Май­кроф­ту, что об­на­ружи­ли его поз­дно ве­чером в день рож­де­ния — по­думать толь­ко, — ус­нувшим на од­ной из кни­жек о кру­гос­ветных пу­тешес­тви­ях. Майк бу­дет лишь хмы­кать и по­жимать пле­чами; не рас­ска­жет же он тем, кто счи­та­ет его джентль­ме­ном и бу­дущим по­лити­ком, что хо­чет стать храб­рым мо­реп­ла­вате­лем и от­кры­вать но­вые ма­тери­ки. Так жаль, что в ско­ром бу­дущем его ждет ра­зоча­рова­ние — все уже дав­но от­кры­то до не­го. Но по­ка он мо­жет слу­шать смех ма­мы, по­уче­ния от­ца и раз­мышлять о том, как бы пос­ко­рее сбе­жать к бу­маж­ным друзь­ям.  
  
Май­кроф­ту шесть. В этом воз­расте он окон­ча­тель­но ук­репля­ет­ся в мыс­ли о том, что хо­чет за­вес­ти ка­кое-ни­будь до­маш­нее жи­вот­ное. Он да­же рис­ку­ет по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся у ма­мули, не бу­дет ли она про­тив, но она — не впер­вые ли в жиз­ни? — оки­дыва­ет его пе­чаль­ным взгля­дом. К со­жале­нию, игу­ану, о ко­торой меч­та­ет Май­крофт, Хол­мсы не мо­гут се­бе поз­во­лить. Но за­то ма­муля обе­ща­ет по­думать над тем, что­бы взять из при­юта со­баку. Май­крофт тог­да ре­ша­ет, что это не та­кой уж и пло­хой ва­ри­ант: Бет­ти же нор­маль­но жи­вет­ся с лаб­ра­дора­ми, да и ему Мэтт и Гик очень им­по­ниру­ют. Он, ес­ли чес­тно, да­же на­де­ет­ся, что по­лучит со­баку на день рож­де­ния.  
  
Но нет.  
  
Ро­дите­ли по­купа­ют в по­дарок ему не­боль­шой моль­берт, как раз под­хо­дящий по рос­ту, и еще нес­коль­ко раз­но­об­разных кан­це­ляр­ских при­над­лежнос­тей. По мне­нию ма­мули, Май­крофт неп­ло­хо ри­су­ет. Ему очень не хо­чет­ся ра­зоча­ровы­вать ее, а по­тому при­нима­ет пре­зент он, как обыч­но, с лег­кой улыб­кой на ли­це. Те­туш­ки по при­выч­ке вос­хи­ща­ют­ся тем, как Май­крофт ве­дет се­бя на лю­дях, а уж ког­да он с важ­ным ви­дом отод­ви­га­ет им стулья, пред­ла­гая сесть за обе­ден­ный стол, так и вов­се схо­дят с ума — то и де­ло от­ве­шива­ют Хол­мсам-стар­шим ком­пли­мен­ты нас­чет пра­виль­но­го вос­пи­тания сы­на.  
  
Май­крофт же ду­ма­ет о том, что, воз­можно, хо­рошим нуж­но быть не всег­да. Ведь не­кото­рые из­люблен­ные им мо­реп­ла­вате­ли так час­то не слу­шались чу­жих ука­заний, а пос­ле ста­нови­лись ве­лики­ми людь­ми, пер­во­от­кры­вате­лями, прос­лавля­лись на весь мир. Впро­чем, Май­крофт смо­жет это, и бу­дучи пос­лушным. По­дари­ли бы толь­ко ему игу­ану. Или по­пугая, боль­шо­го, яр­ко­го и раз­го­вари­ва­юще­го. Ну или уж да, со­баку. На со­баку, по край­ней ме­ре, сог­ласна ма­муля.  
  
Май­кроф­ту семь. Он не осо­бо пом­нит, как про­ходит его день рож­де­ния, по­тому что обе­щан­но­го пре­зен­та — щен­ка — так и не по­луча­ет. Ма­муля обес­по­ко­ена сво­ей бе­ремен­ностью, па­па пы­та­ет­ся ог­ра­дить ее от вся­чес­ких пе­режи­ваний, и Май­крофт как-то… от­хо­дит на зад­ний план?  
  
Ког­да в их до­ме по­яв­ля­ет­ся пи­щащий и по­рой ору­щий ку­лек из пе­ленок и оде­ялец, из ко­торо­го тор­чит ро­зова­тое ли­чико, Май­крофт да­же сна­чала по­ба­ива­ет­ся вхо­дить в дет­скую. Иног­да ему, все ча­ще ос­та­юще­муся один на один с кни­гами, ка­жет­ся, что о нем все за­были и да­же раз­лю­били — хо­тя его ро­дите­ли, са­мые луч­шие в ми­ре, не мог­ли бы так сде­лать. Прос­то они за­няты. Та­кова по­лити­ка жиз­ни. К сло­ву, Май­крофт уже ра­зоб­рался со зна­чени­ем это­го сло­ва и по­думы­ва­ет о том, что из не­го бы по­лучил­ся неп­ло­хой премь­ер-ми­нистр Ве­ликоб­ри­тании. Прав­да, он так и не по­нял, по­чему от его за­яв­ле­ния об этом так сме­ял­ся па­па, но, воз­можно, это прос­то та­кая не до кон­ца изу­чен­ная ре­ак­ция ор­га­низ­ма. Про ор­га­низм че­лове­ка Май­крофт то­же зна­ет уже мно­го че­го — биб­ли­оте­ка де­ла­ет свое де­ло.  
  
Че­рез пол­го­да Май­крофт идет в шко­лу. Пос­ле это­го он на­чина­ет уде­лять мень­ше вни­мания от­ды­ху и праз­дно­вани­ям — при­нима­ет поз­драв­ле­ния с оче­ред­ным днем рож­де­ния чин­но, как и по­ложе­но, а пос­ле идет за­нимать­ся. Ро­дите­ли ес­ли и за­меча­ют пе­реме­ны в его нас­тро­ении, то ни­чего не го­ворят; они все­цело за­няты под­раста­ющим Шер­ло­ком — ка­кое ду­рац­кое, ес­ли по­думать, имя! Хо­тя «Май­крофт» — то­же не луч­ше. Но его, по край­ней ме­ре, сок­ра­тить мож­но. Хо­тя премь­ер-ми­нис­тра не на­зовешь «Май­ком». Но об этом Май­крофт бу­дет ду­мать поз­же, сей­час глав­ное — по­лучить хо­рошее об­ра­зова­ние. И зна­ния, ко­неч­но.  
  
Со­баки, кста­ти, ему так и не по­купа­ют.  
  
За­то ее по­луча­ет Шер­лок.  
  
Май­кроф­ту один­надцать, а Шер­ло­ку — все­го че­тыре, ког­да в до­ме Хол­мсов по­яв­ля­ет­ся ры­жее и лох­ма­тое, ла­ющее на всех и вся чу­до, ко­торое на­зыва­ют Рок­фелле­ром — оче­ред­ной по­лет фан­та­зии ро­дите­лей. Про­ис­хо­дит это на­кану­не дня рож­де­ния Май­кроф­та, и он, обыч­но спо­кой­ный и сте­пен­ный, не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет. Ни­ког­да преж­де не поз­во­ля­ющий се­бе спо­рить или ру­гать­ся с ро­дите­лями он, оки­нув взгля­дом не­до­уме­ва­юще­го Шер­ло­ка, дер­жа­щего­ся за хвост бе­дола­ги-пса, бро­са­ет ма­муле ко­рот­кое:  
  
— Луч­ше бы вы по­дари­ли мне на се­миле­тие со­баку, чем млад­ше­го бра­та, — и ухо­дит в свою ком­на­ту, де­монс­тра­тив­но хлоп­нув дверью.  
  
Поз­же он да­же са­мому се­бе не приз­на­ет­ся, что прос­то за­рев­но­вал: все ведь вни­мание ро­дите­лей и родс­твен­ни­ков те­перь от­во­дилось Шер­ло­ку, а он ос­тался «за бор­том», удос­та­ива­ющий­ся толь­ко прос­тых «как де­ла в шко­ле?», «ты по­ел?», «не за­будь сло­жить ве­щи для хим­чис­тки» и про­чих мел­ких буд­них фраз. О ве­чер­них по­сидел­ках в кру­гу семьи Май­крофт во­об­ще за­быва­ет. Прав­да, за не­лов­кую фра­зу о Шер­ло­ке все-та­ки про­сит про­щения — че­рез па­ру дней, ког­да уже ста­новит­ся не­воз­можно встре­чать­ся с пог­рус­тнев­шим ма­мули­ным взгля­дом. Она рас­цве­та­ет сра­зу, зас­лы­шав «из­ви­ни» от Май­кроф­та, и об­ни­ма­ет его, поч­ти как в ста­рые доб­рые вре­мена. За­то Шер­лок те­перь на­чина­ет сто­ронить­ся Май­кроф­та, из­бе­гать его как ог­ня… Май­крофт ре­ша­ет, что это не­вели­ка по­теря, за бра­том все рав­но хо­рошо приг­ля­дыва­ют и без его опе­ки. Сам же он бро­са­ет все ос­тавши­еся си­лы на то, что уме­ет луч­ше все­го — уче­бу.  
  
Чуть мень­ше чем че­рез год Май­крофт по­нима­ет, что вне­зап­но рас­те­рял всех сво­их и без то­го нем­но­гочис­ленных дру­зей детс­тва. Карл вмес­те с ма­мой сно­ва ку­да-то пе­ре­еха­ли, а Бет­ти, окон­ча­тель­но ос­во­ив­шись в шко­ле и ско­лотив се­бе де­вичью ком­па­нию, пе­рес­та­ла с ним об­щать­ся за не­надоб­ностью. Май­крофт ре­ша­ет, что, воз­можно, бы­ло бы и неп­ло­хо на­ладить от­но­шения с Шер­ло­ком, но тот по-преж­не­му сбе­га­ет, ухо­дит, зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, не идет на кон­такт.  
  
Про­ведя па­ру дней над стран­но­го ви­да рас­че­тами, Май­крофт при­ходит к единс­твен­но­му воз­можно­му вы­воду: у них с Шер­ло­ком, кро­ме ро­дите­лей и фа­милии, нет ни­чего об­ще­го. По­тому ему ос­та­ет­ся по­тер­петь еще па­ру лет, а пос­ле мож­но бу­дет съ­ехать к дя­де Ру­ди, что­бы поп­ро­бовать свои си­лы в кол­ледже по­даль­ше от до­ма. Май­крофт — по­да­ющий боль­шие на­деж­ды уче­ник, по­тому и не сом­не­ва­ет­ся в собс­твен­ных си­лах. Ну, а то, что он не осо­бо хо­рошо схо­дит­ся с людь­ми… Вся­кое бы­ва­ет.  
  
От­праздно­вав оче­ред­ное Рож­дес­тво, Май­крофт вновь с го­ловой па­да­ет в кни­ги. Ско­ро у не­го на­чина­ет­ся но­вый се­местр, а по­тому нуж­но под­тя­нуть ли­тера­туру — хо­тя, ка­залось бы, в ней он и так раз­би­ра­ет­ся луч­ше всех в клас­се. Но Май­крофт при­вык быть не прос­то «луч­шим», он при­вык быть «пер­вым», а зна­чит, сда­вать по­зиции нель­зя. В биб­ли­оте­ке он за­сижи­ва­ет­ся в эти зим­ние дни до­поз­дна, час­то да­же ло­жась поз­же ро­дите­лей. Ма­муля спер­ва ру­галась, за­тем при­вык­ла — все-та­ки Май­крофт за­нима­ет­ся тол­ко­вым де­лом.  
  
Биб­ли­оте­ка и ста­новит­ся тем мес­том, что под­ки­дыва­ет Май­кроф­ту ед­ва ли не са­мую бе­зум­ную мысль в его жиз­ни. Хо­тя ви­нова­та, ско­рее все­го, не она. А кое-кто дру­гой. Веч­но не­уго­мон­ный, по­луча­ющий что хо­чет, куд­ря­вый и слиш­ком гром­кий.  
  
Шер­лок.  
  
Шер­лок, уми­рот­во­рен­но по­сапы­ва­ющий на кни­ге по кван­то­вой фи­зике, смеш­но рас­ки­нув ру­ки на сто­ле.  
  
Шер­лок, ни­ког­да ра­нее не заг­ля­дывав­ший в это се­мей­ное кни­гох­ра­нили­ще и не тре­вожив­ший по­кой час­то оби­та­юще­го здесь Май­кроф­та.  
  
Шер­лок, так вне­зап­но вы­зыва­ющий у Май­кроф­та дав­но по­забы­тое чувс­тво — же­лание улы­бать­ся и раз­го­вари­вать с кем-то не по де­лу, а прос­то так.  
  
В эту ночь имен­но Май­крофт ук­ла­дыва­ет Шер­ло­ка спать, по­нимая, что пос­ле по­луно­чи млад­ше­му бра­ту ис­полня­ет­ся пять. Он са­дит­ся в ста­рое, чуть пос­кри­пыва­ющее пру­жина­ми крес­ло, сто­ящее в даль­нем уг­лу ком­на­ты Шер­ло­ка, под­пи­ра­ет под­бо­родок ру­кой и на­чина­ет наб­лю­дать.  
  
Его цеп­кий взгляд вых­ва­тыва­ет са­мые мел­кие де­тали — вы­сокий лоб, глу­боко по­сажен­ные гла­за, не са­мый арис­токра­тичес­кий нос, изящ­ные, хоть еще и та­кие дет­ские, паль­цы, что так и во­пят об их родс­тве. Он вспо­мина­ет свое пя­тиле­тие и то, где его «за­кон­чил»; срав­ни­ва­ет его с тем, как «на­чал» свое пя­тиле­тие Шер­лок, и по­нима­ет: об­ще­го у них боль­ше, чем они оба мог­ли ког­да-ни­будь по­думать. Впро­чем, Шер­лок, на­вер­ное, о та­ком еще и не за­думы­вал­ся, он ведь ре­бенок… Его млад­ший брат. Брат, на ко­торо­го Май­крофт по­чему-то та­ил оби­ду столь дли­тель­ное (дол­гое?) вре­мя.  
  
Вряд ли рас­по­ложе­ния Шер­ло­ка удас­тся до­бить­ся сра­зу.  
  
Но ведь все мож­но де­лать пос­те­пен­но.  
  
Нап­ри­мер, поп­ро­бовать как-ни­будь объ­яс­нить ему прос­тые ве­щи.  
  


***

  
Шер­ло­ку пять. И в день сво­его рож­де­ния он про­сыпа­ет­ся в собс­твен­ной кро­вати, хо­тя пос­леднее, что явс­твен­но пом­нит, — по­жел­тевшие стра­нич­ки с изоб­ра­жени­ями вся­чес­ких за­корю­чек и, ка­жет­ся, то­го, что ма­муля на­зыва­ет циф­ра­ми. Шер­лок по­ка еще не осо­бо во всем этом раз­би­ра­ет­ся, ему боль­ше нра­вят­ся ре­аль­ные эк­спе­римен­ты, чем су­хие книж­ные стра­нич­ки. Но Май­крофт по­чему-то ча­ще пред­по­чита­ет имен­но их — как раз по­тому Шер­лок и ре­шил пос­мотреть, что же та­кого хра­нит­ся в биб­ли­оте­ке. Ска­зать, что ему пон­ра­вилось, нель­зя, но во всех этих то­мах и прав­да кро­ет­ся ка­кой-то глу­бокий смысл…  
  
— С днем рож­де­ния, Шер­лок.  
  
От не­ожи­дан­ности Шер­лок ед­ва не ска­тыва­ет­ся ку­барем с кро­вати — он не рас­счи­тывал се­год­ня пер­вым уви­деть имен­но Май­кроф­та. Бо­лее то­го — улы­ба­юще­гося угол­ка­ми губ и гля­дяще­го пря­мо на не­го Май­кроф­та, как обыч­но, в иде­аль­ной одеж­де, с иде­аль­но за­чесан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и… не та­ким уж и стро­гим взгля­дом. Скло­нив го­лову на­бок, Шер­лок мол­ча рас­смат­ри­ва­ет стар­ше­го бра­та, а тот, улы­ба­ясь чуть ши­ре, про­тяги­ва­ет ему длин­ную ко­робоч­ку в пес­трой бу­маге. Не за­думы­ва­ясь, Шер­лок бе­рет пред­ло­жен­ное, раз­ди­ра­ет обер­тку и дос­та­ет на свет… тем­ную ба­боч­ку.  
  
— Го­вори­ла ли те­бе ма­муля, кто та­кой джентль­мен?  
  
— Джен-тель-мен?  
  
— Зна­чит, не го­вори­ла. Тог­да поп­ро­бую объ­яс­нить те­бе я…  
  
По­жалуй, ду­ма­ет Шер­лок, это обе­ща­ет быть ин­те­рес­ным.  
  
С пер­во­го эта­жа до­носит­ся гром­кий лай Рок­фелле­ра.


End file.
